Object Universe
Started: May 20, 2016 Ended: TB''''A' ' Hurt and Heal created by 21tscott '''I read 10 comments bellow.' Hurt and Heal DO NOT EDIT WITH OUT PERMISSION Hey people I made this because I love Object Universe&Twoniverse a show on youtube by Samuel Thornburry or his youtube account TeenChampion. He created Object Universe&Twoniverse and I'm surprised no one created a hurt tor heal for it so this is for you TeenChampion. So check out his show Object Universe&Twoniverse So it's simple like all hurt and heal all characters start with 5 points and you can heal a character (give a point) or hurt a character (take a point) when a character reaches zero there out and you can do it every 3 hours Max points its (30) So Who Will Win We'll find Out (also if there is a 1 next to a character or multiple characters it means there in 1st or tied with multiple people for 1st) (the character or characters with the lowest points will have''' DANGER''' after his or her name) 'ALSO PLEASE IF A CHARACTER IS ELIMINATED WHILE SUPER HURT IS GOING ON DO NOT AT ALL ERASE THEM FOR THE POLL OR THE WHOLE POLL STARTS OVER ' STILL ALIVE 3DS.png|3DS - 5HP Asthma Inhaler.png|Asthma Inhaler - 5HP Badge.png|Badge - 5HP Balloon (OU).png|Balloon - 6HP Baseball (OU).png|Baseball - 5HP Bottle.png|Bottle - 5HP Butter.png|Butter - 25HP Button.png|Button - 5HP Chatterbox.png|Chatterbox - 5HP Cup.png|Cup - 5HP Disco Ball (OU).png|Disco Ball - 5HP Ice Cream.png|Ice Cream - 5HP Lego.PNG|Lego - 20HP Map.png|Map - 5HP Mario & Luigi Hat.png|Mario & Luigi Hat - 5HP Mii U.png|Mii U - 15HP Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat - 5HP Remote (OU).png|Remote - 5HP Rocket.png|Rocket - 5HP Rubik's Cube (OU).png|Rubik's Cube - 5HP TV.png|TV - 5HP DEAD Icicle.png|31st - Icicle (MELTED!) Tetris Block.png|30th - Tetris Block (STACKED!) Whistle.png|29th - Whistle (BLEW!) Atlas.png|28th - Atlas (PAGES RIPPED!) Tennis Racket.png|27th - Tennis Racket (HITTED!) USB.png|26th - USB (RAN OUT OF STORAGE!) Apple.png|25th - Apple (EATEN!) Kite.png|24th - Kite (FLOWN AWAY!) Globe.png|23rd - Globe (SPUN AROUND!) Basketball (OU).png|22nd - Basketball (BOUNCED!) Hurt and Heal Types *Super Hurt/Heal means 5 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Mega Hurt/Heal means 10 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Turbo Hurt/Heal means 15 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Supreme Hurt/Heal means 20 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Extreme Hurt/Heal means 25 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Neo Hurt/Heal means 30 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Tundra Hurt/Heal means 35 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Titan Hurt/Heal means 40 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Ultimate Hurt/Heal means 45 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Uiterst Hurt/Heal means 50 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Kyukyoku Hurt/Heal means 55 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Universal Hurt/Heal means 60 HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want. *Wanneng Hurt/Heal means # of HP up or down. Use these anytime if you want Power-Ups Potion of Insta-Kill - Automatically Kills A Contestant. 2 People Maximum Potion of Insta-Heal - Automatically Heals a contestant to 60 HP. 2 People Maximum Bugspray - If used, number of HP will be decreased to 5. 2 People Maximum Category:Hurt and Heal